home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 664 (8 Nov 1990)
Synopsis 's kid sister Kim comes to visit]] Marilyn is still upset about Adam giving her microwave away to Matt. Adam insists on taking her out for a meal to celebrate her getting her HSC. She's a bit reluctant and would rather put the money towards getting a new microwave. Matt is surprised when a young woman turns up at his house, looking for Grant. He's a bit taken aback and suspicious by her, even though she introduces herself as Grant's sister Kim. When Matt goes to work, Kim steals some money he earlier had put aside for Grant. Outside the school, Donald voices his reservations to Grant about the modern reworking of Romeo and Juliet. He also says he nearly forgot to mention that Grant's mother had phoned the school earlier and spoken to the secretary. When Grant gets home, he is literally surprised by Kim - she jumps up on his back. Their parents don't know she has come to stay with him and she says she and their mum haven't been getting on well. Grant later phones home and finds out that his sister isn't doing her schoolwork, doesn't always come home when she goes out and has made new friends they don't like. With Bobby not well, Matt and Carly squabble over who should be in charge at the diner. Steven is introduced to Kim and she seems to like him. He has something to eat with her and Grant. Kim declares that education is a waste of time, something that comes as a surprise to her brother because she had been looking forward to going to uni. Carly rings Donald's house so she can ask Bobby who should take charge. They get more than they bargain for when Donald turns up to the diner in person and says he'll take charge. He behaves like the schoolmaster he is, ordering the pair of them around and making them decide they'd better work together from now on. Donald smiles to himself. Marilyn and Adam's meal didn't go well, from the waiting staff there to the food. Still, from Adam's perspective the night wasn't a complete write off. They messed up the bill and he has $80 more in his pocket than he should have. Marilyn's not impressed and pressures him into giving the change back. Grant notices that Matt doesn't appear to have left out enough money for him. Matt is baffled because he had counted out the right amount earlier. Still, he gives Grant the $60 he says is missing and goes off to bed. Grant goes to bed too. On her own, Kim pulls a bag of pills out of her bag and takes them. Cast Main cast *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Matt Wilson - Greg Benson *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Grant Mitchell - Craig McLachlan *Steven Matheson - Adam Willits Guest cast *Kim Mitchell - Rachael Beck Writer - John Hugginson Director - Sean Nash Series Producer - Andrew Howie Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 663 (7 Nov 1990) Next Ep Ep 665 (9 Nov 1990) Category:1990 episodes.